


Chloe's favorite toys

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Aged down Brooke lohst, Aged down Christine canigula, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Chloe Valentine is the same age, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Virginity, aged-down characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe finally now has two new toys to play with
Relationships: Brooke Lohst & Chloe Valentine, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Chloe Valentine
Comments: 27
Kudos: 27





	Chloe's favorite toys

“Goodbye, Mr. Lohst. Hope you have a great dinner.” 

Chloe flashed her winning smile to the Lohsts. They left their 8 year old daughter, Brooke, in her care. Similarly, the Canigulas left their 6 year old daughter, Christine in her care too. 

And who wouldn’t? Chloe has white teeth that could light up the room. Her hair flew perfectly in the wind. She was the cheerleading captain and was a model student at her school. She was responsible, smart and all around the American girl. Perfect match. 

Chloe has babysit Brooke plenty of times, but this was the first time she ever babysat Christine though. Whatever. She would get extra pay! 

“Alright kiddos! Who’s ready for movie night?” Chloe announced. 

The little girls jumped up and down with excitement. Chloe chuckled as she grabbed “Moana” from the DVD collection. 

“This week, we’re going to watch Moana.” Chloe said. The girls giggled excitedly as they sat on the couch. 

Chloe smiled warmly. She grabbed the bag of popcorn and started to pour it in the bowl. She mixed it in the bowl for an extra treat. 

Brooke kicked her legs up and down. Her blonde hair is going everywhere, even in her mouth. Christine smiled widely when she saw Chloe come back with their snacks. 

She sat down between them. Her legs crossed and held popcorn. 

“Ready girls?” Chloe asked. 

“Yes!” They both shouted. 

Chloe turned on the TV and watched the beginning. 

At the 50 minute mark, Chloe yawned passively. Christine has fallen asleep on the couch. Her chubby feet touching Chloe’s thighs ever so slightly. 

Brooke, on the other hand, kept looking at Chloe with those big, ocean blue eyes. Chloe didn’t seem to notice it at first. How Brooke’s eyes travel down from Chloe’s plump breasts to the dip of her curve with lead into a perfect, firm butt. Her hourglass figure was something everyone noticed, even the younglings. 

“Chloe.” Brooke whispered into Chloe’s ear. Chloe turned to a smiling Brooke. 

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Can we play our game?”

Chloe paused for a second. Since she and Brooke were the only ones in the last until now, they would play a little “game” with each other. It was harmless fun and Brooke promised never to tell her parents about it. 

Chloe’s earthy eyes stared back at her. 

“You sure? We have company here-“

“But Christine’s sleeping! C’mon, Chlo! Can we please play the game quickly? I promise!” Brooke gave out her best flashing smile. Chloe could see her gap tooth, which gave Brooke her cute feature. 

Chloe chuckled softly. “Alright. A quick game.”

Brooke squealed as she and Chloe got up. She left the movie on just in case Christine got up suddenly. 

They snuck in the bathroom, Brooke closing the door. Chloe towers over her small frame. 6”1 with double D’s. 

Chloe sat on the toilet seat. She pats her thighs, beckoning for Brooke to come over. 

Once Brooke was in her lap, Chloe smiled warmly. 

“Help take my bra off, cookie?” Chloe commanded. 

With no hesitation, Brooke unhook the bra, revealing a nice shade of black. There. Her breasts stayed in place. Chloe took off her shirt, revealing her bouncy breasts. 

Brooke’s hands started to fondle the soft flesh in front of her. One hand rolled the areola so perfectly while her other hand held on to the perfect skin. 

“Ahhhh. You’re doing a great job kid.” Chloe moaned. 

Brooke continued the action gleefully. Her tiny hands cupping the swollen breasts of the teen. Chloe grasped the little girl's head. Brooke was forced to look up to see her face. 

Big earthy brown eyes hungrily looking at the little kid, plump lips biting so seductively. Chloe let out a low moan. 

Brooke grasped the back of Chloe’s head and pulled her into a kiss. Two tongues battle for dominance, but it was clear who was winning. Chloe grabbed the firm buttocks of the little child. She dug her nails under the fabric of the jeans. 

“You’re so fucking tight.” Chloe growled. 

Brooke pushes Chloe back to their passionate kiss while Chloe has other plans. Chloe's hands slipped under the jeans and into the underwear. Chloe felt the soft, virgin touch of Brooke’s buttocks. They were so warm, so firm. 

“Stand up.” Chloe whispered. 

Brooke got up and unhook her small jeans. Pink underwear. It barely covered her small buttocks. 

Chloe slowly took down her mini skirt, revealing her black panties. 

Brooke immediately took off her shirt. It showed off her puffy mosquito bites. They were so swollen and red. 

Chloe chuckled as she took off her Lace underwear. Her wetness stuck on her underwear. 

Now, they were both naked. Both heaving heavily. Chloe’s breasts slowly bounced. Brooke smiled at the athletic frame in front of her. Not a single hair in sight. 

Brooke went in the tub, kneeling on the cold, wet tile. Chloe walked seductively towards the bathtub and put one leg over the bathtub. Brooke could see her pale rose folds in plain sight. 

Once Chloe kneeled down in front of Brooke, Brooke’s hands grabbed Chloe’s buttocks and started to fondle the soft buttocks. Chloe let out a surprise gasp, but led to a satisfied moan. 

“Good girl, good girl.” Chloe moaned. 

Her hands travel all the way down to Brooke’s own buttocks. Firm, yet big. Chloe smiled as she stretched the small butt to reveal a twitching, pink hole. It twitches form the sudden intrusion of cold air. 

Chloe licked her lips as she used one of her nails to see the contracting muscles. She wasted her time putting her two fingers inside. 

The anus immediately started to stretch from the fingering. Chloe let her two fingers slide across the tight asshole so merciless. Brooke let out an encouraging moan as her eight year old asshole let in this perfect human in her. Her hands gripped tightly on Chloe’s ass now. 

“Do the same thing darling.” Chloe chuckled. 

Brooke roams the lower area, trying to find the hole. Then, her fun felt something twitched under her. 

“That’s it baby.”

Brooke’s fingers easily slid into the loose hole. Chloe’s hole was feverishly hot. She could feel her smooth hole accept the tiny little fingers she allowed. 

For a while, the room was filled with slicking of both holes, along with Brooke’s and Chloe’s moans. Brooke decided to attach her mouth onto Chloe’s double D’s. Chloe bit her lip to make sure no one here’s them. 

“Oh fuck, Brooke!” Chloe moaned. 

Her asshole twitch as Brooke started to do it all faster and harder. Her fingers twirl inside the small hole. Chloe bit her lip hard. Her lower belly started to pool in her, a tell tale sign of an orgasm. 

“Faster, kid.” Chloe said. 

Brooke didn’t need to. Her fingers went in and out of the hole. In and out. In and out. In and out. 

Brooke could feel the asshole closing in her fingers as Chloe came. Her cunt juices spread across the bathroom tub. Brooke moaned as she felt her orgasm mixing with Chloe’s. Both of their assholes clenched violently around their fingers.

Chloe's breathing became heavy after her high. Brooke released her fingers from Chloe’s ass and lay on the mixture. 

“You did so well, kid. I think you deserve your treat.” Chloe moaned. 

Brooke immediately became happy as she saw Chloe sat in the bathtub and spread her legs. 

What was revealed to Brooke was a smooth cunt. The pale rose color was now drenched in juice and her clit throbbed in the air. Brooke saw Chloe smoothing the clit sensually. Brook went on her hands and knees and spread her legs open. 

“It looks so delicious, Chloe.” Brooke giggled. 

“I know. I did it all just for you.” Chloe responded. 

Brooke looked at the folds before attaching her lips to the needy folds. Her tongue lapped sensually like a bitch in heat. Chloe panted roughly from the kids tongue. 

Brooke was better than everybody she ever let near her. Unlike her, Brooke’s inexperience tongue unknowingly found her sweet spots, and it was cute to see her trying to make Chloe cum with her sweet little tongue. 

In fact, she was having such a good time, she didn’t hear the door open. 

“What are you guys doing?”

The world froze for a second. 

Chloe got Brooke off her cunt as Christine stared at the scene with her big, beautiful chocolate eyes. The bathroom light lit up her tan skin and midnight hair. She licked her teeth with curiosity. 

“Oh! Christine! We were just.... um-“

“Playing our game!” Brooke smiles. 

“Yes! We were just playing a game. For us!” Chloe nervously laughed. 

“Well, can I play?” Christine asked. 

“Um..... it’s really only for me and Brooke to play sweetie.” Chloe explained. 

“C’mon, Chloe. I really wanna play the game. I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Christine crosses her heart. 

Chloe thought about it for a second. Though she loved Brooke, she always wanted another kid to join the fun of pleasuring her. Christine was a chubby girl with early breasts developing, so she was already a sexy piece of ass. 

“What do you think Brooke? Can Christine join in our game?” Chloe asked. 

With any hesitation, Brooke said “Yes!”

“Alright. Take off your clothes and we’ll get started.”

Christine nodded. First came off her jacket. 

“Chloe, can you sit on my face?” Brooke asked. 

“Of course.”

With that being said, Brooke lay down on the tub as Chloe got up. Her juice dripped on Brooke’s pretty face. Chloe’s thighs shook from the sudden lost of sensation before. 

Chloe took a deep breath before sitting on Brooke. 

Chloe rolled her hips on the contour of Brooke’s face, grabbing her breasts as she moaned in pleasure. Brooke’s tongue licked the folds with passion and love. 

“I’m naked.”

Chloe looked over to see Christine naked in a nick of time. God, her body was beautiful. Her belly stuck out a little with her breasts staying in place. Her thighs were big enough to crush a watermelon. She even saw a little birthmark on her inner thigh. Chloe smiled at the sight. 

“Now sit in the tub and spread those legs.” Chloe moaned. 

Christine went one leg and another. Then, she spread her little legs. One of them hung on the handlers. 

Chloe caught the site of Christine’s pussy in full display. She was mouth down there, but her clit took up 25% of her whole vulva. Her entrance was untouched by anyone. Well, Chloe can fix that. 

While holding onto Brooke’s head, Chloe lowered herself to Christine’s cunt. Her minty breath blew into the feverish cunt, causing Christine to shiver. 

“You’re such a pure kid. So virtue.” Chloe moaned. Christine blushed at the compliment. 

Then, she let out a solid tongue. 

Chloe swiped the cunt with her huge tongue. She lapped at the virgin hole so rushed fully. Her tongue putting in the work to make the girl cum as her player. 

Meanwhile, Christine grabbed onto Chloe’s hair and pulled on it, causing Chloe to go deeper into the kids folds. Chloe just continues to lap on the virgin hole. 

Brooke loved this feeling. Being smothered by her friend as she ate her other best friend out like nothing. Her own lips locked around the clit like a piece of candy. Chloe moaned as she continued, sending vibrations towards Christine’s whole body. 

“Chloe! My lower belly feels all weird.” Christine squeals. 

“It’s okay kid. You’re fine.” Chloe told her. Without missing a beat, she continued her lavish rampage of licking Christine’s cunt. 

Christine started to buck her hips towards Chloe’s plump lips. Chloe went up to the swollen clit. She lapped around her clit like a piece of meat. Her teeth nibble on her clit like nothing. 

Christine pulled her hair as she came. The taste of Christine herself made Chloe cum on Brooke’s mouth, causing Brooke to cum as well. 

All three moan in union so perfectly. Their juices spread across the bathroom tub like nothing. 

Christine let out a sigh as Chloe got off Brooke. Brooke’s face glistened with Chloe’s juice. She licked some of them off her face. 

“Follow me girls.” Chloe sang. 

Brooke jumped up and walked towards her friend. Christine slowly stood up and followed her friend. 

Chloe’s room was big. It contains a king size bed with frilly pink sheets. She had a huge closet filled with their clothing and a box for “special occasions”.

“What’s in the box?” Christine inquired. 

“Well, Brooke knows what it's for. Since it’s your first time, I’ll show you.”

Chloe dragged out of the box and placed it right next to the bed. She open the box to reveal every kind of sex toy

Vibrators, dildos, strap one, strapless strap ons, butt plugs, remote vibrators. Anything you could name, Chloe got it. 

Brooke smiled widely. Christine just sat back confused. She saw Brooke show off her butt to her babysitter. 

“You wanna the plug?” Chloe asked. 

“Yes!” Brooke said. 

Chloe chuckled softly. Inside the box, she grabbed a sparkly butt plug. The handler was in the shape of a heart bedazzle with diamonds. 

Christine watched as Chloe aligned it with Brooke’s asshole. The asshole easily claimed it, the widest part getting into the hole. Brooke moaned like no tomorrow when she felt it winced in her. 

“Good girl.” Chloe moaned. She turned her attention to Christine. 

“Now, let's play with you.” Chloe smiled. 

Christine gulped. She saw Brooke take out a strap on. It was pretty purple and about 7 inches long. The harness was simple to put on, at least on how Chloe put it on. 

She got on top of Brooke. 

“Ready Cookie?” Chloe asked. 

“Yes Chloe.” Brooke replied. 

Chloe smiled. She aimed the cock towards Brooke’s pussy. She gave a shaky breath as she slowly let the tip inside of Brooke. 

Immediately, Brooke buried her face into the sheet. However, Chloe grabbed her hair and headed toward Christine’s cunt. 

“Lick it, slut. Pleasure out newbie.” Chloe growled. 

Brooke nodded as she connected her lips towards the cunt. Christine arched her head back. She saw stars as she felt the tongue touch her sensitive folds. Her little hands grabbed on the sheets for dear life. 

For Brooke, licking her friends cunt while handling the huge strap that Chloe pounded on her just sent her to nirvana. She rapidly licked the swollen cunt. Christine held on to Brooke’s hair like nothing, forcing Brooke to lick her insides. 

Chloe started to pound into the young pussy. Brooke moaned loudly into Christine’s cunt. Her g-spot was now being pounded and pounded like nothing. She was so into it. 

Suddenly, Christine cum on Brooke’s face. The juices sprayed on Brooke’s face while cumming on Chloe’s cock. 

Chloe pulled out and let Brooke past out on Christine’s pussy. 

“Wow Brooke. You’re an expert.” Chloe smiled. 

Christine heaved heavily. She laid on the bed, her legs still spread out. 

Chloe smiled as she took off her strap on. 

“Good girls. You both did wonderful jobs.”

“Whoa...”

That was Christine’s only reaction. Her eyes gloss over. 

“How was it?” Chloe smiled. 

“That. Was. Awesome.” Christine laughed. She hugged Chloe. 

“Good. Now, you girls get dressed and go downstairs. I’ll order some pizza.”

They both giggle, Brooke keeping the butt plug in. 

Now she had two toys to play with.


End file.
